touhou_hisoutenfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spellcards
Left Holding Fan, Card Eating Medicine, and Robe of the Dragon Fish all use the same attack animation. However, this attack differs between characters, and in some cases is a completely different attack than their normal melee. Here's a list of each character. * Reimu - Thrust with the gohei (same as 6A). Knocks backwards. * Marisa - Overhead smash with the broom (same as 66C). Groundslams. * Sakuya - Stab with a knife forwards (same as 66B). Knocks backwards. * Youmu - Straight thrust with Roukanken (same as 6A). Knocks backwards. * Alice - Overhead fist smack (same as final hit of dial-A). Knocks down. * Patchouli - Swipe with an arm. Same as f.5A, but without the energy. Knocks back, but doesn't collide with wall. * Remilia - Wide overhead swing with an arm. Same animation as when throwing spears. Knocks backwards. * Yuyuko - Overhead chop. Same as 66B minus the butterfly. Knocks backwards. * Yukari - Quick swipe (same as 3rd hit of dial-A). Knocks back, but doesn't collide with wall. * Suika - Long strike with gourd (same as f.5A). Knocks back, but doesn't collide with wall. * Aya - Large upwards fan strike. It's actually a grounded version of her j.8A. Knocks backwards. * Reisen - Overhead smash with one finger (same as 66A, minus the red spark). Knocks down. * Komachi - Horizontal scythe swipe (same as f.5A). Knocks backwards. * Iku - Turning swipe (same as f.5A). Knocks back, but doesn't collide with wall. * Tenshi - Horizontal sword swipe while charging forward. The same sword swipe as her weather seal and weather cancelling spellcards, but with a forward step added, basically. Wallslams. * Sanae - Overhead smash. Same as the first hit of her 66C. Groundslams. * Cirno - A shove. Effectively her 6A minus the frost. Knocks backwards. * Meiling - Double palm strike to both sides (same as 66B). Groundslams. * Utsuho - Horizontal buster arm swipe (same as f.5A). Groundslams. * Suwako - A short hop. Effectively the same as her f.5A, including a large hitbox but NOT the giant rock. Knocks opponent airborne. All the attacks which knock backward with wall collision send the opponent much farther than ones that don't, and also cause wallslam instead of groundslam during Monsoon (naturally). This actually makes these cards widely different between the characters, could be useful for some people when considering card strategy and followups. As such, it seems like valid information to include somewhere. One option is to include in each character's page, probably under melee attacks, a "Guard Hangeki" animation. Subsequently in the spellcards page it can be mentioned under Left Holding Fan and Card Eating Medicine that the attack animation is the same as the character's Guard Hangeki (and Robe of the Dragon Fish need not list it since it IS the Guard Hangeki). Also could call it Guard Reversal, but I think I currently see Guard Hangeki more often in this wiki. Alternatively, it can all be listed under the spellcards page, but that seems cumbersome in my eyes. -Brimrose 17:17, 5 October 2009 (UTC)